Episode 468 (1st August 1989)
Plot Junior gives Carmel grief. Pauline decides she is going to a hypnotherapist. Arthur does not want her to go, fearful of what will happen. Frank tells Carmel he is concerned for Little Ali's welfare at the babysitter's. Cindy tries to wind Simon up over Sharon. Simon tells Michelle he has a meeting with the brewery for management training. He then tells her that he and Sharon want to meet her boyfriend, Danny Whiting. She phones him and they agree to meet on Thursday evening. Carmel gets Ali to tell her where Little Ali is being babysat. Ethel and Marge agree to help Ian with his sandwich round at the café. Dr Legg tells David he is no longer retiring and wants them to work together to improve the surgery even more. David is not happy. Marge messes up the sandwich orders. Two men take all the electrical appliances from the café. Ethel tries to stop them but is unable to. Julie shows Michelle around the basement of the old wine bar and tells her about her layout plan for her hair salon, before offering Michelle a job as a stylist. Ian tries to stop the men from taking all the essentials from the café but is unable to. He learns that Ali had taken out hire payments on all of the electrical appliances and has failed to pay them back. Diane and Trevor try to make Paul realise he is too young for Julie. Pauline learns her illness is the result of too much stress. Ali feels humiliated upon learning his son was being kept in poor conditions at the babysitters. Ethel and Marge employ themselves at the café. Ian finds Ali at The Vic and has a go at him for not saying anything about the hire purchases. Ali gives Ian a letter which informs him of the rent on the café increasing. Ian realises that Ali deliberately handed over the lease when he did as he knew the rent would be increasing. Ian takes Ali into the Square and punches him. Cast Regular cast *Ian - Adam Woodyatt *Ali - Nejdet Salih *Carmel - Judith Jacob *David - Christopher Reich *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Michelle - Susan Tully *Junior - Aaron Carrington *Ricky - Sid Owen *Janine - Rebecca Michael *Ethel - Gretchen Franklin *Marge - Pat Coombs *Arthur - Bill Treacher *Pauline - Wendy Richard *Frank - Mike Reid *Simon - Nick Berry *Cindy - Michelle Collins *Pat - Pam St. Clement *Diane - Sophie Lawrence *Paul - Mark Thrippleton *Trevor - Phil McDermott *Julie - Louise Plowright *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Little Ali Osman - Omer Mustapha Salih (Uncredited) *Aisha - Aisha Jacob (Uncredited) Guest cast *Melody - Lyanne Compton Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room, reception and waiting room *3B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Café Osman *2 Turpin Road Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'Nobody used you, Cindy. You knew exactly what the score was.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 14,310,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1989 episodes